Goals and Objectives Provide specialized expertise for technology transfer, patenting and licensing matters as well as handle the initiation, negotiation, tracking and management of research collaboration agreements, Cooperative Research and Development Agreements (CRADAs), clinical trial agreements (CTAs), conditional gift fund (CGF) agreements and other commonly used transactional agreements including Material Transfer Agreement (MTAs) and Confidentiality Disclosure Agreements (CDAs). Provide expert review and oversight of all submitted Employee Invention Reports (EIRs) and any subsequent patent filings including coordinating and assisting with the scientific, patentability and commercial assessments of new EIRs. Develop marketing materials;give presentations and distribute marketing materials highlighting technologies available for licensing and collaborative research opportunities at national and international conferences;facilitate licensing deals associated with particular inventions and technologies. Assist NHGRI scientists with the electronic submission of K99/R00, R03 and X01 NIH grant applications as well as research grant and fellowship applications submitted to other select government agencies (example, Department of Defense), foundations and non-profit organizations. Assure compliance with federal and NIH technology transfer-, intellectual property- and copyright-related laws and policies such as the Federal Technology Transfer Act, the NIH public access policy, NIH transfer of human material policy and NIH research tools policy. Serve as a liaison between intramural NHGRI and other NIH offices including the Office of Technology Transfer (OTT), the Office of Science Policy and the Office of General Counsel (OGC). Develop technology transfer- and grant-specific educational materials for NHGRI scientists. Summary The Technology Transfer Office (TTO) facilitates interactions between NHGRI's research laboratories and other research entities, including universities, non-profit organizations and companies, for the benefit of public health. TTO carries out its mission by assisting in the transfer of NHGRI-developed technologies to the private sector for further development and commercialization and by managing formal relationships with pharmaceutical and life sciences companies through the use of various legal instruments. The TTO also ensures the speedy and efficient exchange of research resources between NHGRI and outside scientific groups and assures compliance with relevant laws and policies. 23 new employee invention reports (EIRs) were processed and evaluated in FY20010 by the TTOthis is a significant increase as compared to the number of new invention disclosures submitted in previous years (in FY09 18 EIRs were submitted to the TTO, in FY08 10 EIRs were submitted and in both FY07 and FY06 only 3 EIRs were submitted). Of the 23 EIRs 4 described either a research material or a research tool (per NIH policy we rarely file for intellectual property protection on research reagents or software, however, we are often able to license non-patented biological materials). A patent filing decision has yet to be made on 6 of the EIRs. In all, 13 new patent applications were filed based on EIRs submitted during FY10;of the 13 patent application filings 11 of the submissions were filed by one of the joint invention co-owners and 2 of the patent applications were filed by NHGRI. 16 of the 23 EIRs had at least one inventor from the NIH Chemical Genomics Center (NCGC). The 23 EIR titles are as follows: Methods of Diagnosing and Treating Cancer;Analysis Of The G-Protein Coupled Receptor Family Reveals A High Frequency Of Mutations In Glutamate Receptor, Metabotropic 3 (GRM3) In Melanoma;GRM3 Mutations Identified In Human Melanoma Metastasis Cell Lines 35939;Retinoic Acid Receptor-related Orphan Nuclear Receptor (ROR) Gamma Isoform T (RORyt) Modulator Compounds And Uses Thereof (two related applications were filed);Isocitrate Dehydrogenase 1 (IDH1) R132 Mutation Identified In One Human Melanoma Metastasis Cell Line Named 2633;ERBB4 Mutations Identified In Human Melanoma Cell Lines (2690, 2379, 2197, 2183, 2535, 2645, 1770, 2359, 2238, 2319, 2190;Novel Genotoxic Detection Assay, Novel Compounds For Treatment Of Giardiasis;Discovery Of Selective 12-human Lipoxygenase Inhibitors For The Treatment Of Diabetes And Prevention Of Platelet-mediated Clot Formation Caused By Cardiovascular Disease;Substituted 3-oxo-3,4-dihydroquinoline-2H-benzo b 1,4 oxazine-7-sulfonamides and 2-oxo-1,2,3,4-tetrahydroquinoline-6-sulfonamides Small Molecule Activators of Human Pyruvate Kinase;Arylthiazolyl Piperidines As Modulators Of Survival Motor Neuron (SMN) Production;Use Of Adenosine Agonists To Prevent Arterial Vascular Calcification;Methods of Diagnosing and Prognosing Cancer such as Melanoma and Methods of Selecting Compounds to Treat Melanoma;Small Molecule Neuropeptide S (NPS) Antagonists For The Treatment Of Addictive Disorders, Mood And Anxiety Disorders And Sleep Disorders;Glucocerebrosidase Activators as a Treatment for Gaucher disease;Novel Thiourea Analogues as a Treatment for Gaucher Disease;Novel Thio-ether Analogues as a Treatment for Huntingtons Disease;5-(4-(4-Acetylphenyl) piperazin-1-ylsulfonyl) indolin-2-one Analogues as Inhibitors of Acid Alpha-Glucosidase as a Potential Treatment of Pompe Disease or Diabetes Mellitus Type 2 Disease;Inhibition Of Wild-type And Non-nucleoside Reverse Transcriptase Inhibitor (NNRT1)- Resistant HIV-1 Mutants By 2,6-diarylpurine Compounds With Or Without Modifications To The N9 Position Of The Purine;Design And Development Of A Fluorescent Derivative Of Tasigna (nilotinib), A BCR-ABL Tyrosine Kinasc Inhibitor;Discovery Of Low Molecular Weight Thyroid Stimulating Hormone Receptor (TSHR) Inverse Agonists;CP-690550-mediated Suppression Of An Antibody Response To A Foreign Protein (antibody-toxin Protein);Nitissinone (NTBC) For Treatment Of Oculocutaneous/Ocular Albinism And For Cosmetic Tanning New FY20010 executed conditional gift fund agreements and newly awarded non-NIH research fellowships focused on the following human disease research topics: lymphangioleiomyomatosis (LAM), Niemann-Pick C (NPC), organic academia, melanoma, methylmalonic academia (MMA), Proteus syndrome and various undiagnosed diseases (donations were made to the NIH Undiagnosed Diseases Program which is run by NHGRI). In FY2010 we executed two new licenses (one with Neodiagnostix and one interinstitutional agreement (IIA) with the University of California-Santa Cruz) and we received in several license applications from companies such as Ambit Biosciences, MolecularMD, the Novartis Institutes for Biomedical Research (NIBR), Tocris Biosciences, Neuroascent and Cell Marque).